Anexo:Especiales de Dora, la exploradora
Esta es una lista de los repartos de los especiales de la serie Dora, la exploradora. El Día de Las Madres El Día de Las Madres es un octavo episodio de la segunda temporada, y el primer especial en Dora, la exploradora. En México se estrenó como especial del Día de las Madres. Reparto Un presente para Santa Un presente para Santa es un especial navideño de media hora de la serie Dora, la exploradora. Reparto La búsqueda del huevo La búsqueda del huevo es el vigesimo segundo episodio de la segunda temporada, y el tercer especial de la serie Dora, la exploradora, que se celebra la pascua cada domingo de abril. Reparto La aventura del cuento de hadas de Dora La aventura del cuento de hadas de Dora es el cuarto episodio de la cuarta temporada y el cuarto especial de la serie Dora, la exploradora. Reparto Voces diversas Trivia * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Dora's Rescue In Mermaid Kingdom. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora Rocks!. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom y Dora's Big Birthday Adventure. * En el episodio especial el muro con hojas coloridas es doblado por Melanie Henríquez, luego por Anabella Silva durante la última. * En la primera escena en la que Dora, Botas y Mochila están en la tierra de los cuentos de hadas con Mapa antes de que hayan aparecido la bruja, el príncipe, con la cucharada en forma de un romobide, la escoba y las voces en el cepillo amarillo de princesas, se dejaron las voces en inglés. * Los loops de Dora, la exploradora y Mochila se dejaron en náhuatl. * "Cualli ca" es traducido como "Está bien" a lo largo del capítulo. * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cuando termina el episodio al final. * Por un error de traducción, "It's a beautiful drees!" ("¡Es un vestido hermoso!") fue traducido como "¡Es un vestido guapo!" en México. * En ambos doblajes se cometió el mismo error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "It's a beautiful dress!" ("¡Es un vestido hermoso!") se tradujo como "¡Es un vestido muy bonito!". Música (Doblaje original) *'¡Las rocas cantarán!' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora), Juan Guzmán (Mr. Ryan), Luis Miguel Pérez, Fernando Márquez y Héctor Indriago (Rocas gigantes). *'It's hot!' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora) *'¡Botas se quedó dormido en la tierra de los cuentos de hadas!' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora / Princess Dora). Música (Redoblaje) *'¡In texcaltin cuicazqueh!' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora), Juan Guzmán, Luis Miguel Pérez y Héctor Indriago (Mr. Ryan y las rocas gigantes). *'¡Hace calor!' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora). *'¡Botas nezticatca cochitoc ipan Tepotzohtlan!' **Interpretada por (Dora / Princess Dora). La danza al rescate La danza al rescate es el décimoprimer y décimosegundo episodio de la cuarta temporada y el quinto especial de la serie Dora, la exploradora. Reparto Voces diversas Trivia * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora's World Adventure. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Dora Saves the Mermaids!. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Dora's Big Birthday Adventure. * "One great wish" es traducido como "Un gran deseo". * En México, "A big wish" es traducido como "Un gran deseo". * El nombre de Backpack fue traducido como "Mochila". * En México, el nombre de Dora's Dance to the Rescue fue traducido como "La Danza de Dora al rescate". * Los loops de Dora, Botas y el guardia del castillo de Puebla se dejaron en inglés. * En el doblaje original Carlos Vitale, Luis Miguel Pérez y Rolman Bastidas toman defintivamente al Cedrito Pirata, el duende y el bastón respectivamente. * Por única vez en la serie, Leisha Medina dobló en este episodio a Dora, durante el doblaje de la siguiente temporada. * En el redoblaje Juan Guzmán, Luis Miguel Pérez y Rolman Bastidas toman defintivamente al Cedrito Pirata, el duende y el bastón respectivamente. * En el doblaje original, en la primera escena en la que aparece el guardia del castillo de Puebla es doblado por Jesús Hernández, luego es doblado por Fernando Márquez. * En el redoblaje, en la primera escena en la que aparece el guardia del castillo de Puebla es doblado por Ángel Balam, luego es doblado por José Granadillo. * En el doblaje original, Dora, la exploradora, Botas y Zorro cantan "One great wish" y en el redoblaje cantan "A big wish". Música (Doblaje original) *'One great wish / Un deseo' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina, (Dora), Giannina Jurado (Botas) y Antonio Delli (Zorro). **Coros: Kathleen Herles, Harrison Chad y Marc Weiner. *'¡Todos pueden bailar!' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora). *'Si él sale, nosotros entramos' **Interpretada por Luis Miguel Pérez (Duende) y Rolman Bastidas (Bastón). Música (Redoblaje) *'A big wish' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina, (Dora), Giannina Jurado (Botas) y Antonio Delli (Zorro). *'¡Todos pueden bailar!' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora). *'Si él se va, nosotros entramos' **Interpretada por Luis Miguel Pérez (Duende) y Rolman Bastidas (Bastón). ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Somos un equipo! es el vigesimo episodio de la cuarta temporada y el séptimo especial de la serie. Reparto Trivia * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Super Babies. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Baby Jaguar Roar's. * En la versión original, el nombre del color "Verde" es traducido como "Green". * En ambos doblajes se cometió el mismo error de traducción en una línea de Dora: "Come on!" ("¡Vamos!") fue traducido como "¡Vámonos!". * Por un error de traducción, en una escena en el doblaje original Anabella Silva dobla a Mochila y dice "Estoy listo para atrapar todas las pelotas verdes" en vez de "Estoy lista para atrapar todas las pelotas verdes". * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cada vez que Dora, la exploradora y Mochila hablaban al mismo tiempo. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, Mochila, Benny, el toro, Isa, la iguana y Tico, la ardilla se dejaron en inglés al final del episodio. Bebé Cangrejo ¡Bebé Cangrejo! es el vigesimo tercer episodio de la cuarta temporada y el octavo especial de la serie. Reparto Voces diversas Trivia * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, el Bebé Cangrejo y su mamá se dejaron en la versión original. Las cosas favoritas de Zorro La cosas favoritas de Zorro es el decimoséptimo episodio de la sexta temporada y el noveno especial de la serie. Reparto Voces adicionales Trivia * Por razones desconocidas, Ivanna Ochoa no participó en el doblaje de Isa en éste capítulo. * En la versión original, a partir de éste capítulo Fátima Ptaceck toma a Dora en sustitución de Cailtin Sanchez. * Los loops de Dora se dejaron en versión original. * Por un error de traducción, en dos ocasiones Leisha Medina como la voz de Dora dice "¿Dónde están los pijamas?" y "¿Cuál pijama es el que te gusta?" en vez de "¿Dónde están las pijamas?" y "¿Cuál pijama es la que te gusta?". * En el doblaje hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Zorro: "So that we can put on our pajamas, eating cake" ("Para que podamos ponernos nuestras pijamas, comiendo pastel") se tradujo como "Para que podamos ponernos nuestros pijamas, comiendo pastel". * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de A Letter for Swiper. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Little Map. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Castaway Benny. ¡Dora es lo máximo! ¡Dora es lo máximo! es el último y décimonoveno episodio de la séptima temporada y el noveno especial de la serie. Reparto Voces diversas Trivia * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Lost and Found. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Perrito's Big Surprise. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora's Enchanted Forest Adventure. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Dora's Fairytale Adventure '''y '''Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom y Dora's World Adventure. * Lidia Abautt hace su última participación doblando a Isa, la iguana en éste capítulo, hasta que ella siga haciendo voces adicionales e Ivanna Ochoa retome al personaje en la siguiente temporada. * Por un error de traducción, en el doblaje, el nombre del episodio "Dora Rocks!" ("¡Las rocas de Dora!") fue traducido como "¡Dora es lo máximo!". * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora y los animales se dejaron en inglés. * En la versión en inglés como el doblaje se cometió el mismo error de traducción: "Coming friends" fue traducido como "Vengan, amigos", cuando en realidad significa "Próximamente los amigos". * La letra de la canción ¡Gira el timón, girálo, Isa! es cambiada. La estrofa que se toma en el especial de la canción original dice: Spin the wheel, spin it, Isa!: la cual fue doblada originalmente como: ¡Gira el timón, giralo, Isa!. En este capítulo se cambió por: ¡Isa gira la rueda!; ¡Girála, Isa!. * En el doblaje de la canción "'¡Nuestra fiesta nunca va a terminar!" hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Tico, la ardilla: "Come on!" ("¡Vamos!") se tradujo como "¡Vámonos!". Enlaces Externos *Especiales de Dora, la exploradora en Doblaje Wiki Disponibilidad legal (Redoblaje 2007 - 2011) Desde que se anunció la modificación del logotipo del canal en enero de 2007 y después de la Copa Oro 2011, el águila estilizada de Televisión Azteca se adoptó como logotipo del canal, simplemente agregando debajo el nombre azteca trece, en minúsculas, después de la transformación del logotipo de Azteca 7 el 25 de junio de 2011, Azteca 13 transmitió todos los 6 capítulos de la segunda y cuarta temporada con este redoblaje sin excepción. Categoría:Especiales de TV Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon Categoría:Series de Nick Jr. Categoría:Edición videográfica